1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle wheels and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a vehicle wheel having an alloy rim and reinforcements made of carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer or carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic (CFRP).
2. Description of Related Art
Alloy wheels are automobile (e.g., car, motorcycle and truck) wheels which are made from an alloy of aluminum or magnesium. They are typically lighter for the same strength and provide better heat conduction. The earliest light alloy wheels were made of magnesium alloys. Alloy wheels are favored due to low manufacturing cost. However, until this time most aluminum wheels suffered from low ductility, usually ranging from 2-3% elongation. This meant these earlier aluminum alloy wheels were quite brittle.
CFRP is a very strong and light fiber-reinforced polymer which contains carbon fibers. The polymer is most often epoxy, but other polymers, such as polyester, vinyl ester or nylon, are sometimes used. The composite may contain other fibers, such as Kevlar, aluminium, or glass fibers, as well as carbon fibers. Although carbon fiber can be relatively expensive, it has many applications in aerospace and automotive fields. The compound is also used in sailboats, modern bicycles, and motorcycles, where its high strength-to-weight ratio and good rigidity is of importance. Improved manufacturing techniques are reducing the costs and time to manufacture, making it increasingly common in small consumer goods as well, such as laptops, tripods, fishing rods, tent poles, racquet frames, golf clubs, and helmets.
As far as the present inventor is aware, no vehicle wheel having an alloy rim and reinforcements made of CFRP is commercially available.